epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters from Epic Rap Battles of History
}} The ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' series contains many different characters, whether they be real or fictional. Below is the list of characters who have appeared in the official Epic Rap Battles of History series. This includes both main characters and cameos. In some battles, the characters transform into different versions of themselves (examples: Gandalf, the Doctor, Goku), and sometimes they simply change outfits throughout (examples: Chuck Norris, Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber). 'Official characters' *Announcer (Nice Peter) ''Rappers'' #John Lennon (Nice Peter) #Bill O'Reilly (EpicLLOYD) #Darth Vader (Nice Peter) #*Darth Vader, disguised as Boushh the Bounty Hunter (Verona Blue) #*Darth Vader, without helmet #Adolf Hitler (EpicLLOYD) #*Adolf Hitler, in black-and-white #*Adolf Hitler, in color #*Adolf Hitler, frozen in carbonite #Abe Lincoln (Nice Peter) #Chuck Norris (EpicLLOYD) #*Chuck Norris in Walker, Texas Ranger outfit #*Chuck Norris, in martial arts outfit #Sarah Palin (Lisa Donovan) #Lady Gaga (Nice Peter) #*Lady Gaga, in cook outfit #*Lady Gaga, in gray outfit with long hair #*Lady Gaga, in tea outfit #*Lady Gaga, in monster outfit #*Lady Gaga, in bikini mask outfit #*Lady Gaga, in big, pointy, catlike outfit #Kim Jong-il (Timothy DeLaGhetto) #Hulk Hogan (Nice Peter) #Macho Man Randy Savage (EpicLLOYD) #Justin Bieber (Alex Farnham) #*Justin Bieber, in little white "Usher" outfit #Ludwig van Beethoven (Nice Peter) #Albert Einstein (Zach Sherwin) #Stephen Hawking (Nice Peter) #Genghis Khan (EpicLLOYD) #Easter Bunny (Nice Peter) #Napoleon Bonaparte (EpicLLOYD) #*Napoleon Bonaparte, in chef outfit #Napoleon Dynamite (Nice Peter) #Ben Franklin (EpicLLOYD) #Billy Mays (Colin J. Sweeney) #Vince Offer (Nice Peter) #Gandalf the White (EpicLLOYD) #*Gandalf the Grey #Dumbledore (Nice Peter) #Dr. Seuss (Mickey Meyer) #*Dr. Seuss, without glasses #William Shakespeare (George Watsky) #The Cat in the Hat (Nice Peter) #Thing 1 (EpicLLOYD) #Thing 2 (EpicLLOYD) #Mr. T (DeStorm Power) #Mister Rogers (Nice Peter) #Captain Kirk (EpicLLOYD) #Christopher Columbus (Nice Peter) #Nice Peter #*Nice Peter, with guitar and sunglasses #*Nice Peter, shaved and black shirt #*Nice Peter, with EpicLLOYD's hat #EpicLLOYD #*EpicLLOYD, in gym outfit #*EpicLLOYD, in normal shirt and pants #*EpicLLOYD, with sunglasses #Master Chief (Nice Peter) #Leonidas (Jesse Wellens) #*Leonidas, with helmet #Orville Wright (Link Neal) #*Orville Wright, with goggles #Wilbur Wright (Rhett McLaughlin) #*Wilbur Wright, with goggles #*Wilbur Wright, without shirt #Mario (EpicLLOYD) #Luigi (Nice Peter) #Young Elvis Presley, in black-and-white (EpicLLOYD) #*Adult Elvis Presley, in Las Vegas attire #Young Michael Jackson (Bentley Green) #*Adult Michael Jackson (Nice Peter) #Cleopatra (Angela Trimbur) #Marilyn Monroe (Kimmy Gatewood) #*Marilyn Monroe, in color #Bill Gates (EpicLLOYD) #Steve Jobs (Nice Peter) #HAL 9000 (Nice Peter) #Frank Sinatra (EpicLLOYD) #Freddie Mercury (Nice Peter) #*Freddie Mercury, hued blue and green #Mitt Romney (EpicLLOYD) #Barack Obama (Alphacat) #Doc Brown (Zach Sherwin) #The Tenth Doctor (Nice Peter) #The Fourth Doctor (George Watsky) #Clint Eastwood (EpicLLOYD) #Bruce Lee (Mike Diva) #Sherlock Holmes (Zach Sherwin) #Dr. Watson (Kyle Mooney) #Batman (Nice Peter) #Robin (EpicLLOYD) #Moses (Snoop Dogg) #Santa Claus (Nice Peter) #Christmas Elves (EpicLLOYD) #Adam (EpicLLOYD) #Eve (Jenna Marbles) #Martin Luther King, Jr. (Jordan Peele) #Gandhi (Keegan-Michael Key) #Thomas Edison (EpicLLOYD) #Nikola Tesla (Dante Cimadamore) #Babe Ruth (EpicLLOYD) #*Babe Ruth, in sepia version #*Babe Ruth, in color #Lance Armstrong (Nice Peter) #*Lance Armstrong, in suit jacket #*Lance Armstrong, in yellow shirt and shorts #*Lance Armstrong, with bike helmet and sunglasses #Skrillex (EpicLLOYD) #*Skrillex, as "scary monster" version #Mozart (Nice Peter) #Rasputin (Nice Peter) #Joseph Stalin (EpicLLOYD) #Vladimir Lenin (Nice Peter) #*Vladimir Lenin, in red-and-white #*Vladimir Lenin, in color #Mikhail Gorbachev (EpicLLOYD) #Vladimir Putin (Nice Peter) #Boba Fett (Atul Singh/Brian Neunhoffer) #Al Capone (EpicLLOYD) #Blackbeard (Nice Peter) #Miley Cyrus (Michelle Glavan) #*Miley Cyrus, with teddy bear #Joan of Arc (Jessi Smiles) #Pablo Picasso (EpicLLOYD) #*Pablo Picasso, without shirt #Bob Ross (Nice Peter) #*Bob Ross, with painting attire #Muhammad Ali (Jordan Peele) #*Muhammad Ali, with boxing attire #Michael Jordan (Keegan-Michael Key) #Ebenezer Scrooge (Zach Sherwin) #Donald Trump (Nice Peter) #J. P. Morgan (EpicLLOYD) #Kanye West (DeStorm Power) #The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (Nice Peter) #Rick Grimes (Nice Peter) #Walter White (EpicLLOYD) #*Walter White, as Heisenberg, with fedora #*Walter White, without pants #Superman (EpicLLOYD) #*Superman, disguised as Clark Kent #Goku (Ray William Johnson) #*Super Saiyan Goku #Edgar Allan Poe (George Watsky) #Stephen King (Zach Sherwin) #Isaac Newton ("Weird Al" Yankovic) #Bill Nye (Nice Peter) #*Bill Nye, with goggles and gloves #Neil deGrasse Tyson (Chali 2na) #George Washington (Nice Peter) #William Wallace (EpicLLOYD) #Leonardo da Vinci (Link Neal) #Raphael Sanzio da Urbino (Anthony Padilla) #Donatello Bardi (Rhett McLaughlin) #Michelangelo Buonarroti (Ian Hecox) #Leonardo (Turtle) (EpicLLOYD) #Raphael (Turtle) (EpicLLOYD) #Donatello (Turtle) (EpicLLOYD) #Michelangelo (Turtle) (EpicLLOYD) #Jamie Hyneman (Nice Peter) #*Jamie Hyneman, with goggles #Adam Savage (EpicLLOYD) #*Adam Savage, with ear muffs #Egon Spengler (Zach Sherwin) #*Egon Spengler, in the commercial #*Egon Spengler, with Proton Pack #Peter Venkman (Chris Gorbos) #*Peter Venkman, in the commercial #*Peter Venkman, with Proton Pack #Ray Stantz (Mark Douglas) #*Ray Stantz, in the commercial #*Ray Stantz, with Proton Pack #Winston Zeddemore (Walter Downing) #*Winston Zeddemore, with Proton Pack #Tory Belleci (Chris Alvarado) #Grant Imahara (KRNFX) #Kari Byron (Mary Doodles) #Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Taylor Cu) #Romeo Montague (Nice Peter) #Juliet Capulet (Grace Helbig) #Clyde Barrow (EpicLLOYD) #*Clyde Barrow, without hat #Bonnie Parker (Hannah Hart) #Zeus (Nice Peter) #Thor (EpicLLOYD) #*Thor, with boxing gloves #*Thor, as Marvel version #Jack the Ripper (Dan Bull) #*Jack the Ripper, without cape #Hannibal Lecter (EpicLLOYD) #*Hannibal Lecter, in straitjacket, with muzzle #*Hannibal Lecter, in Baltimore suit #*Hannibal Lecter, in white t-shirt, with bloody mouth #Ellen DeGeneres (Lauren Flans) #*Ellen DeGeneres, with mittens #Oprah Winfrey (Nikki Jenkins) #Steven Spielberg (Nice Peter) #Alfred Hitchcock (EpicLLOYD) #Quentin Tarantino (Wax) #*Quentin Tarantino, as Jimmie Dimmick #Stanley Kubrick (Ruggles Outbound) #Michael Bay (Nice Peter) #Meriwether Lewis (Link Neal) #William Clark (Rhett McLaughlin) #Bill S. Preston (EpicLLOYD) #Ted "Theodore" Logan (Nice Peter) #Harry Houdini (EpicLLOYD) #*Harry Houdini, in chains #*Harry Houdini, as black-and-white version #*Harry Houdini, in straitjacket #David Copperfield (Nice Peter) #RoboCop (Nice Peter) #The Terminator (EpicLLOYD) #*The Terminator, with cybernetic arm #*The Terminator, with scar #*The Terminator, with sunglasses #*The Terminator, in the outro (Arnold Schwarzenegger) #Socrates (EpicLLOYD) #Nietzsche (Nice Peter) #*Nietzsche, without suit #Voltaire (Zach Sherwin) #Confucius (MC Jin) #Lao Tzu (KRNFX) #Sun Tzu (Timothy DeLaGehtto) #Julius Caesar (Nice Peter) #Shaka Zulu (DeStorm Power) #Stan Lee (EpicLLOYD) #*Stan Lee, as "Super MC" #*Stan Lee, as Muppet version #Jim Henson (Nice Peter) #Kermit the Frog (Nice Peter) #Walt Disney (Zach Sherwin) #Deadpool (Robert Hoffman) #*Deadpool, as Elvis Presley #*Deadpool, as carny announcer #Boba Fett (Ivan "Flipz" Velez) #George R. R. Martin (EpicLLOYD) #J. R. R. Tolkien (Nice Peter) #*J. R. R. Tolkien, with helmet, rifle, and satchel #Gordon Ramsay (EpicLLOYD) #*Gordon Ramsay, in Street Noodler outfit #*Gordon Ramsay, in Quiche Rescue outfit #Julia Child (Mamrie Hart) #Thomas Jefferson (Nice Peter) #*Thomas Jefferson, in blue colonial outfit #*Thomas Jefferson, in without colonial suit #Frederick Douglass (J. B. Smoove) #*Frederick Douglass, as black-and-white version #James Bond, as Daniel Craig version (Ben Atha) #*James Bond, as Daniel Craig version, in tuxedo suspenders #*James Bond, as Daniel Craig version, in suit and tie #*James Bond, as Daniel Craig version, in swimming trunks #Austin Powers (Nice Peter) #*Austin Powers, in underwear #James Bond, as Sean Connery version (EpicLLOYD) #*James Bond, as Sean Connery version, in diving suit with a seagull-disguised snorkel helmet #*James Bond, as Sean Connery version, in white suit #*James Bond, as Sean Connery version, in playsuit #Bruce Banner (EpicLLOYD) #*The Hulk (Mike O'Hearn) #Bruce Jenner (Nice Peter) #*Caitlyn Jenner (NoShame) #Ivan the Terrible (Nice Peter) #Alexander the Great (Zach Sherwin) #Frederick the Great (EpicLLOYD) #Catherine the Great (Meghan Tonjes) #Hillary Clinton (Kimmy Gatewood) #*Hillary Clinton, with a Make Donald Drumpf Again cap #Donald Trump (EpicLLOYD) #Ash Ketchum (Brian Walters) #Charles Darwin (Nice Peter) #Wonder Woman (Lilly Singh) #Stevie Wonder (T-Pain) #Tony Hawk (Nice Peter) #*Tony Hawk, in plaid shirt and pants #*Tony Hawk, in skating gear #*Tony Hawk, in skating gear, black-and-white #Wayne Gretzky (Zach Sherwin) #*Wayne Gretzky, with helmet #Theodore Roosevelt (EpicLLOYD) #*Theodore Roosevelt, without suit #*Theodore Roosevelt, in black-and-white #Winston Churchill (Dan Bull) #*Winston Churchill, in lighter brown suit #*Winston Churchill, in dark brown suit #*Winston Churchill, without suit #*Winston Churchill, in black-and-white #Elon Musk (EpicLLOYD) #*Elon Musk, in black suit #*Elon Musk, in white suit #*Elon Musk, in leather jacket #*Elon Musk, with goggles #*Elon Musk, in black T-shirt #*Elon Musk, in purple shirt #*Elon Musk in gray suit and purple shirt #Mark Zuckerberg (Nice Peter) #*Mark Zuckerberg, in suit #*Mark Zuckerberg, in casual attire #*Mark Zuckerberg, with Oculus Rift #Freddy Krueger (Wax) #*Freddy Krueger, with hat #*Freddy Krueger, without hat #*Freddy Krueger, with magnet as arms #Wolverine (EpicLLOYD) #*Wolverine, in his comic appearance #*Wolverine, in his film appearance #Che Guevara (Robert Rico) #*Che Guevara, in black-and-white #*Che Guevara, hued in red #Guy Fawkes (Nice Peter) #Burger King (EpicLLOYD) #Ronald McDonald (Nice Peter) #Wendy (MC Goldiloxx) #George Carlin (Nice Peter) #*George Carlin, in black-and-white #Richard Pryor (Zeale) #*Richard Pryor, hued pink and light blue #Bill Cosby (Gary Anthony Williams) #Joan Rivers (Jackie Tohn) #Robin Williams (EpicLLOYD) #*Robin Williams, as a genie #Jacques Cousteau (Nice Peter) #*Jacques Cousteau, in a scuba wetsuit #Steve Irwin (EpicLLOYD) #Thanos (TBA) ''Cameos'' #Stormtroopers (Morgan Christensen) #John McCain (EpicLLOYD) #Johann Sebastian Bach (EpicLLOYD) #Carl Sagan (EpicLLOYD) #Jesus Christ (Aaron Zaragoza) #Jesus Quintana (Dante Cimadamore) #A man named Jesus (Kurt) #Genghis Khan's descendants, from New York (Jon Na) #Genghis Khan's descendants, from Japan (Jon Na) #George Washington #*George Washington, in regular 18th century outfit (Pat McIntyre) #*George Washington, in 18th century soldier outfit (Nice Peter) #Gilderoy Lockhart (Pat McIntyre) #*Gilderoy Lockhart, with pink scarf #John "Hannibal" Smith (EpicLLOYD) #H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock (EpicLLOYD) #Templeton "Face" Peck (EpicLLOYD) #Mr. McFeely (EpicLLOYD) #Spock (Omar Gharaibeh) #Hikaru Sulu (Jon Na) #Hot Alien (Mary Doodles) #Macho Man Randy Savage (EpicLLOYD) #Chuck Norris (EpicLLOYD) #*Chuck Norris in Walker, Texas Ranger outfit #*Chuck Norris, in martial arts outfit #Genghis Khan (EpicLLOYD) #Gandalf the Grey (EpicLLOYD) #Napoleon Bonaparte (EpicLLOYD) #Adolf Hitler (EpicLLOYD) #Thing 1 & 2 (EpicLLOYD) #John Lennon (Nice Peter) #Cat in the Hat (Nice Peter) #Stephen Hawking (Nice Peter) #Hulk Hogan (Nice Peter) #Abe Lincoln (Nice Peter) #Bill O'Reilly (EpicLLOYD) #Ludwig van Beethoven (Nice Peter) #KassemG #*Kassem G, in regluar t-shirt and pants #*KassemG, in ugly hag suit and fedora #Mario (EpicLLOYD) #Luigi (Nice Peter) #King Henry VIII (Shay Carl) #Master Chief (Nice Peter) #Spartans (Dante Cimadamore and Gabe Michael) #Queen Gorgo (Jeana Smith) #Pleistarchus (EpicLLOYD) #Princess Peach (Ceciley Jenkins) #Jermaine Jackson (Bentley Green) #Tito Jackson (Bentley Green) #Marlon Jackson (Bentley Green) #Jackie Jackson (Bentley Green) #Tootie Ramsey (Bentley Green) #Marlon Brando (EpicLLOYD) #John F. Kennedy (Nice Peter) #Sammy Davis, Jr. (Tay Zonday) #Dalek (Matt Sherin) #Marty McFly (EpicLLOYD) #Mustached Cowboys (Nice Peter) #Moses' Honeys (Elena Diaz and Monica Weitzel) #Steve (Nice Peter) #Indian Independence March Extras (Dante Cimadamore, Atul Singh, Jose Molina, Rafael Serrano, Abisai Flores, and Brian Fisher) #White Preacher in Indian Independence March (Nice Peter) #Civil Rights March Extras (Nikki Jenkins, Davina Friedlander, Ifechukwude Nwadiwe, Rique Castilloveitia, Nic Parris, Clarence L. Gaines IV, and Donnie McMillin) #White Preacher in Civil Rights March (EpicLLOYD) #Mikhail Baryshnikov (PewDiePie) #Leonidas (Jesse Wellens) #The Fourth Doctor (George Watsky) #Sarlacc #Lando Calrissian (KassemG) #Edward Kenway (Xin Wuku) #Gangsters (Shaun Lewin, Yev Belilovskiy, and Dante Cimadamore) #Pirates (Bryce Wissel, Shaun Lewin, and Donnie Davis) #Miley Stewart (Nice Peter) #Lilly Truscott (EpicLLOYD) #Mister Rogers (Nice Peter) #Billy Mays (Colin J. Sweeney) #Ignorance and Want (Kai and Naya Berman) #Walkers (Neil Blan, Ray Timmons, Amy Bury, and Tom Walsh) #Jimmy Olsen (Nice Peter) #Krillin (Nice Peter) #Americans (Jack Zullo, Mike Elder, and Jeff MacKinnon) #Scotsmen (Reynaldo Garnica, Seth Brown, and Joey Greer) #Janine Melnitz (Dodger) #Loki (EpicLLOYD) #Odin #Brokkr #Medusa #Dane Cook #Minotaur #Poseidon #Frost Giant #Natalie Portman #Athena #Ares #Dionysus #Hades #Aphrodite #Vikings #Lego Minifigures #Barney Matthews (David Thornhill Jr.) #Stedman Graham (Atul Singh) #Dr. Phil (EpicLLOYD) #Sacagawea (Michelle Maloney) #Rufus (Sam Macaroni) #Socrates (EpicLLOYD) #Billy the Kid (Nice Peter) #Joan of Arc (Jessi Smiles) #Bess Houdini (Josie Ahlquist) #Police Officer (Tony Clark) #Criss Angel (Dante Cimadamore) #Chloe Gosselin (Lauren Francesca) #ED-209 #Zulu Warriors (Klarity) #Roman Soldiers (EpicLLOYD) #Animators (Mary Doodles) #Street Toughs (EpicLLOYD, Dante Cimadamore, Forrest Whaley, and Edward Vilderman) #Rebel Soldiers (Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD) #The Eye of Sauron #Hodor (Ricky Mammone) #Jon Snow (Rudy Fermin) #Mikey Walsh (EpicLLOYD) #Daenerys Targaryen (Ceciley Jenkins) #Human Warrior (Joey Greer) #Orc (Joey Greer) #High Elves (Sulai Lopez and Shaun Lewin) #Jimmy Page (Dante Cimadamore) #John Paul Jones (Dante Cimadamore) #John Bonham (Dante Cimadamore) #Gordon Ramsay's Production Team (Michelle Maloney, Layne Pavoggi, Yev Belilovsky, Ceciley Jenkins, and Jay Houn) #Blue Team (Dante Cimadamore, Mike Betette, Sulai Lopez, and Felicia Folkes) #Marilyn Monroe (Kimmy Gatewood) #Babe Ruth (EpicLLOYD) #Ben Franklin (EpicLLOYD) #Barack Obama (Alphacat) #Thomas Edison (EpicLLOYD) #Clint Eastwood (EpicLLOYD) #Elvis Presley (EpicLLOYD) #Manny Stixman (Dante Cimadamore) #Gillian Shagwell (Samantha Kellie) #Go-Go Dancer (Sulai Lopez) #Rasputin (Nice Peter) #Joseph Stalin (EpicLLOYD) #Vladimir Lenin (Nice Peter) #Mikhail Gorbachev (EpicLLOYD) #Vladimir Putin (Nice Peter) #Pompey the Great (Mike Bettete) #Catherine the Great's Backup Dancers (Illjaz Jusufi and Burim Jusufi) #Secret Service Agent (Josh Best) #Jessie (Mary Doodles) #James (Dante Cimadamore) #Ash Williams (EpicLLOYD) #Evolving Man (Dante Cimadamore) #Charizard #Butterfree #Alolan Exeggutor #Pikachu #Magikarp #Lapras #Batman (Nice Peter) #Yolanda Simmons (Lilly Singh) #Melody McCulley (Lilly Singh) #Karen Millard Morris (Lilly Singh) #Stevie Wonder's unidentified fourth partner (Lilly Singh) #Tomeeka Robyn Bracy (Lilly Singh) #Aisha Morris (Lilly Singh) #Keita Morris (Lilly Singh) #Mumtaz Morris (Lilly Singh) #Sophia Morris (Lilly Singh) #Kwame Morris (Lilly Singh) #Kailand Morris (Lilly Singh) #Mandla Kadjay Carl Stevland Morris (Lilly Singh) #Zaiah Morris (Lilly Singh) #Nia Morris (Lilly Singh) #Bobby Orr (EpicLLOYD) #Thomas Jefferson (Nice Peter) #John Schrank (Javi Sánchez-Blanco) #Jose "Choco" Reynoso #Jon Na #Josh Best #Ryan Moulton #Javi Sánchez-Blanco #Andrew Sherman #Atul Singh #Matthew Schlissel #Shaun Lewin #Brittany White #Ashlyn McIntyre #Morgan Christensen #Sulai Lopez #Dante Cimadamore #Kyle Herman #Harry Houdini (EpicLLOYD) #Dianne Feinstein (EpicLLOYD) #Jean-Luc Picard (EpicLLOYD) #Jason Voorhees (Atul Singh) #Edward Scissorhands (Nice Peter) #J. P. Morgan (EpicLLOYD) #Abandoned Kid (Atul Singh) ''Minor appearances'' #Nazi Rage Baby #Person who attacks Chuck Norris (arm only) #Ninjas who attack Chuck Norris #Yorick's skull #Audience in the Macworld Expo #Person who throws microphone towards Freddie Mercury (arm only) #Person who carries the TARDIS (hand only) #People who speak during the Tenth Doctor's interlude (offscreen) #Ronald Reagan (arm only) #Ronald McDonald (arm only) #Person/People who shoots Bonnie & Clyde (offscreen) #The ghost at the end of Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter #People who throw Bill & Ted their guitars (offscreen) #Audience in New York City #Spider-Man in the comic book store #Female silhouettes in the ''James Bond'' title sequences #Person who shakes the cup of martinis next to James Bond (hands only) #People who chant at the beginning of Frederick the Great's verse (offscreen) #People who cheer in the later half of Donald Trump's verse and in the outro of Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton (offscreen) #A Rough Rider soldier's silhouette #Silhouettes of World War II paratroopers #Viewer of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 (offscreen) #Jarvis, the robot Morgan Freeman (animated drawing) #Two Barbies (Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il re-edit only) #Audience in the sports ring (Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il re-edit only) ''Animal appearances'' #Sarah Palin's moose #Napoleon Bonaparte's horse #Napoleon Dynamite's liger #Tina the Llama (with Napoleon Dynamite's head) #Fawkes the Phoenix #KassemG's flying wolf #Cleopatra's asp (Goldie) #Abe Lincoln's bald eagle (Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD) #Baker Street horses #Moses' doves #The Serpent of Eden #Thomas Edison's dog #Rancor #Crows in Château de Chinon #Pablo Picasso's dog, Lump (Bob the dog) #Crows in the Atlanta Outskirts #Edgar Allan Poe's bats #Cattle on the Isle of Skye #Animals on the roofs of neighboring buildings of the Shandor Building #Birds in Asgard #Athena's Pegasus #Dog on Thor's Viking Ship #Polar bear in Valhalla #Cerberus in the Underworld #T-Rex in Jurassic Park #Michael Bay's eagle #Lewis, Clark, and Sacagawea's fish #Eagle by the Mississippi River #American Black Bear by the Mississippi River (Mike Betette) #Dove in the David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini outro #Pebbles #Ivan the Terrible's horse gift #Charles Darwin's tortoise #Bat in Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder #A Rough Rider soldier's horse as a silhouette in Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill #Walrus dressed as Hulk Hogan (Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il re-edit only) #Steve Irwin's snake #Wallaby in a billabong #Crocodile in a billabong #Python in a billabong 'Unofficial characters' ''Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays #PewDiePie (EpicLLOYD) #T-Series (Nice Peter) #Ronald McDonald (Nice Peter) #The Burger King (EpicLLOYD) #Larry Bird (EpicLLOYD) #Big Bird (Nice Peter) ''Speculated characters #Manfred von Richthofen (Red Baron) #Simo Häyhä (White Death) #Vlad the Impaler #J. Robert Oppenheimer ''Scrapped characters'' *Nice Peter stated that Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris was originally planned to be iPhone vs Blackberry.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi4jHSAhWQQ *According to Nice Peter, Osama bin Laden was originally going to rap alongside Kim Jong-il in Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il, but the idea was eventually scrapped. *In Christopher Columbus vs Captain Kirk, Christopher Columbus' opponent was originally going to be Neil Armstrong, but was later changed to Captain Kirk, as he said Armstrong would be hard to diss. *In Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, King Henry VIII was shown as one of the upcoming characters in Season 2, hinting at his battle against Hillary Clinton. However, this battle was eventually scrapped, with the audio being released years later on ERB's website. *In a video with Smosh Games, EpicLLOYD said that he had a demo for Betty White vs Bettie Page.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPmvuhkFsB4 *Mike Betette said in the wiki's chatroom that Rocky Balboa was planned in Season 2. *God was supposed to make a third-party appearance in Adam vs Eve as confirmed on ERB's Facebook and Twitter, but the idea was scrapped. *Sigmund Freud vs Dr. Phil was a battle that almost happened, but was instead changed into Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison. The battle was also planned for the first half of Season 4, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. *According to EpicLLOYD, Tupac Shakur vs Johann Sebastian Bach was really close to happening in Season 4. *Captain Crunch vs Lucky the Leprechaun and Blackbeard vs Jack Sparrow were both ideas for rap battles involving pirates, but instead Blackbeard vs Al Capone was used, according to its Behind the Scenes video. *As stated in the Behind the Scenes video for Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc, Miley Cyrus was originally going to battle The Queen of England (presumably Elizabeth II). *In the wiki's chatroom, Peter said that a Salvador Dalí cameo was planned for Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso, but was scrapped. *According to a podcast from Peter, General Custer vs Crazy Horse came close to happening in Season 4. *At a recent concert, Lloyd said that Tim Burton was almost in Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. *As seen in a demo during the second Behind the Scenes video for Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child, Gordon Ramsay was originally going to say, "Oh wait, J. P., drop the bouillabaisse!" instead of, "Alright, fuck it! Blue team, drop the bouillabaisse!" J. P. most likely refers to Jean-Philippe Susilovic, the maître d'on on the American version of Hell's Kitchen. *During a Facebook livestream, Lloyd said that Mel Gibson was planned in a battle against Charlie Sheen, but it was scrapped due to it not being "epic enough".https://www.facebook.com/EpicLLOYD/videos/1078291018906187/ *During another Facebook livestream, Lloyd said Alexander Graham Bell vs Mark Zuckerberg had been written and scrapped.https://www.facebook.com/EpicLLOYD/videos/1102379513164004/ *Peter confirmed that Freddie Mercury was originally going to battle Brüno, Ali G, and Borat, who were all going to be portrayed by Zach Sherwin. *Mat4yo confirmed that Bernie Sanders was originally going to make a speaking cameo appearance in Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton, and Ronald Reagan was also intended to rap before Abe Lincoln.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyvHrQnxplA *Peter confirmed that Erwin Rommel was originally planned to back-up Hitler in Hitler vs Vader 3 and even had some lines written. *On the ERB Patreon Discord, it was confirmed that Edward Scissorhands was meant to be a third-party in Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine, but ended up getting scrapped. #iPhone #Blackberry #Osama bin Laden #Neil Armstrong #King Henry VIII #Betty White #Bettie Page #Rocky Balboa #God #Sigmund Freud #Dr. Phil #Tupac Shakur #Johann Sebastian Bach #Lucky the Leprechaun #Cap'n Crunch #Jack Sparrow #The Queen of England #Salvador Dalí #General Custer #Crazy Horse #Tim Burton #Jean-Philippe Susilovic #Mel Gibson #Charlie Sheen #Alexander Graham Bell #Ali G #Borat #Brüno #Bernie Sanders #Ronald Reagan #Erwin Rommel ''Characters from unofficial battles'' *In the unofficial Michael J. Fox vs Chucky, Peter and Lloyd impersonated Michael J. Fox and Chucky. *There was another unofficial ERB where Peter impersonates GLaDOS, battling Sherlock Holmes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWUJ2sRh_1c *There was also a rap battle by Peter and Lloyd in the film, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, where a dolphin named Bubbles rapped against a seagull. *There was another unofficial ERB where Peter portrayed James Bond and Lloyd portrayed Austin Powers. *There was an unofficial ERB at the Chicago concert of the ERB 2015 Tour where Peter portrayed Salvador Dalí and Lloyd portrayed Kurt Cobain. *There was an unofficial ERB at the NYC concert of the ERB 2015 Tour where Peter portrayed Drake and Lloyd portrayed Bob Marley. *There was an unofficial ERB at the Manchester concert of the ERB 2015 Tour where Peter portrayed James Bond and Lloyd portrayed Jason Bourne. *There were two unofficial ERBs at the Glasgow concert of the ERB 2015 Tour where Peter portrayed Nicola Sturgeon and Rick Astley, and Lloyd portrayed Elizabeth II and John Cena. *There was an unofficial ERB at the Michigan concert of the ERB 2015 Tour where Peter portrayed Betty White and Lloyd portrayed Jar Jar Binks. *There was an unofficial ERB at the London concert of the ERB 2015 Tour where Peter portrayed Leonardo DiCaprio and Lloyd portrayed Eminem. *There was an unofficial ERB at the Liverpool concert of the ERB 2015 Tour where Peter portrayed Charles Darwin and Lloyd portrayed Jesus Christ. *There were two unofficial ERBs at the Outside Lands 2017 concert where Peter portrayed Yoda and Rick Sanchez and Lloyd portrayed Spock and the Joker. *There was an unofficial ERB at the SF Sketchfest 2018 concert where Peter portrayed Andrew Jackson and Lloyd portrayed O. J. Simpson. #Michael J. Fox (Nice Peter) (Although he himself doesn't appear, his character from the Back to the Future trilogy, Marty McFly, appears in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who) #Chucky (EpicLLOYD) #Sherlock Holmes (EpicLLOYD) (although he did appear officially in Batman vs Sherlock Holmes, he was portrayed by Zach Sherwin instead) #GLaDOS (Nice Peter) #Bubbles (Matt Berry) #Seagull (EpicLLOYD) #Back-up seagulls (Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, and Paul Tibbitt) #Painty the Pirate (Nice Peter) #James Bond (Nice Peter) #Austin Powers (EpicLLOYD) #Kurt Cobain (EpicLLOYD) #Salvador Dalí (Nice Peter) #Bob Marley (EpicLLOYD) #Drake (Nice Peter) #Jason Bourne (EpicLLOYD) #Nicola Sturgeon (Nice Peter) #Elizabeth II (EpicLLOYD) #Rick Astley (Nice Peter) #John Cena (EpicLLOYD) #Jar Jar Binks (EpicLLOYD) #Betty White (Nice Peter) #Leonardo DiCaprio (Nice Peter) #Eminem (EpicLLOYD) #Charles Darwin (Nice Peter) #Jesus Christ (EpicLLOYD) #Yoda (Nice Peter) #Spock (EpicLLOYD) #Rick Sanchez (Nice Peter) #The Joker (EpicLLOYD) #Andrew Jackson (Nice Peter) #O. J. Simpson (EpicLLOYD) 'ERB News (hosts and special guests)' #Hulk Hogan #Macho Man Randy Savage #Nice Peter #Ben Franklin #Charles Darwin #Leonardo da Vinci (unofficial) #The real Hulk Hogan (special guest/unofficial) #André the Giant (cameo/unofficial) #Theodore Roosevelt #Isaac Newton #Danny Trejo (special guest) #Adam Smith #Vladimir Putin (cameo) #Hippocrates (cameo) #Zach Galifianakis (cameo) #Franklin D. Roosevelt #Eleanor Roosevelt (cameo) #Edith Roosevelt (cameo) References Category:General wiki templates Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Bonus Battle Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Bonus Battle Characters Category:Unofficial Character Category:Scrapped Character Category:Cameo Category:Group Cameo Category:Speaking Cameo Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Morgan Christensen Category:Lisa Donovan Category:Timothy DeLaGhetto Category:Alex Farnham Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Aaron Zaragoza Category:Jon Na Category:Kurt Category:Colin J. Sweeney Category:Pat McIntyre Category:George Watsky Category:Mickey Meyer Category:DeStorm Power Category:Vince Horiuchi Category:Omar Gharaibeh Category:Mary Doodles Category:KassemG Category:Shay Carl Category:Verona Blue Category:Jesse Wellens Category:Jeana Smith Category:PrankvsPrank Category:Gabe Michael Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link Category:Ceciley Jenkins Category:Bentley Green Category:Angela Trimbur Category:Kimmy Gatewood Category:Goldie Category:Tay Zonday Category:Alphacat Category:Matt Sherin Category:Mike Diva Category:Xin Wuku Category:Kyle Mooney Category:Snoop Dogg Category:Elena Diaz Category:Monica Weitzel Category:Jenna Marbles Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Jordan Peele Category:Key & Peele Category:Atul Singh Category:Jose Molina Category:Rafael Serrano Category:Abisai Flores Category:Brian Fisher Category:Nikki Jenkins Category:Davina Friedlander Category:Ifechukwude Nwadiwe Category:Rique Castilloveitia Category:Nic Parris Category:Clarence L. Gaines IV Category:Donnie McMillin Category:PewDiePie Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Brian Neunhoffer Category:Bryce Wissel Category:Shaun Lewin Category:Donnie Davis Category:Yev Belilovskiy Category:Michelle Glavan Category:Jessi Smiles Category:Bob (dog) Category:Kai and Naya Berman Category:Neil Blan Category:Amy Bury Category:Ray Timmons Category:Tom Walsh Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:Chali 2na Category:Jack Zullo Category:Mike Elder Category:Jeff MacKinnon Category:Joey Greer Category:Seth Brown Category:Reynaldo Garnica Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Ian Hecox Category:Smosh Category:Mark Douglas Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Walter Downing Category:KRNFX Category:Chris Alvarado Category:Taylor Cu Category:Dodger Category:Hannah Hart Category:Grace Helbig Category:Dan Bull Category:David Thornhill Jr. Category:Lauren Flans Category:Wax Category:Ruggles Outbound Category:Michelle Maloney Category:Mike Betette Category:Sam Macaroni Category:Josie Ahlquist Category:Tony Clark Category:Lauren Francesca Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger Category:MC Jin Category:T-Pain Category:Klarity Category:Robert Hoffman Category:Ivan "Flipz" Velez Category:Edward Vilderman Category:Ricky Mammone Category:Rudy Fermin Category:Sulai Lopez Category:Mamrie Hart Category:J. B. Smoove Category:Jay Houn Category:Layne Pavoggi Category:Pebbles Category:Felicia Folkes Category:Ben Atha Category:Samantha Kellie Category:NoShame Category:Mike O'Hearn Category:Meghan Tonjes Category:Illjaz Jusufi Category:Burim Jusufi Category:Jay Brothers Category:Josh Best Category:Brian Walters Category:Lilly Singh Category:Javi Sánchez-Blanco Category:Jose "Choco" Reynoso Category:Ryan Moulton Category:Andrew Sherman Category:Matthew Schlissel Category:Brittany White Category:Ashlyn McIntyre Category:Kyle Herman Category:Robert Rico Category:MC Goldiloxx Category:Zeale Category:Gary Anthony Williams Category:Jackie Tohn Category:Susan Deming Category:Matt Berry Category:Paul Tibbitt Category:Lego Minifigure